


Столкновение

by Grey_creature



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Столкновение ТОС и ребут вселенных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Столкновение

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Grechesky Sphinx

Где-то между вселенными разразился ионный шторм, и две реальности столкнулись на бесконечно малую долю мгновения. И на огромном безлюдном, словно брошенном внезапно, межзвездном корабле остались двое. На несколько часов, пока реальности не пересекутся еще раз.

Два капитана. Когда-то они должны были стать одним человеком — ярким, сильным, цельным и верящим в справедливость и в то, что добро когда-нибудь победит. Но пришел Нерон, и реальность раскололась первый раз, все еще оставляя шанс на будущее, но потом в закрытом военном госпитале открыл глаза Хан Нуньен Сингх, и осколок второй реальности затопила смертельная доза радиации. И теперь Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, ставший капитаном звездолета только в тридцать пять, смотрел на того, кто когда-то должен был стать им, — и не видел ни капли себя. Карие глаза стали синими, улыбка насмешливой, вера в добро сменилась верой в силу, а стремление к справедливости спокойной уверенной агрессией. Только волосы остались светлыми. Хорошо — раннюю седину будет не так видно.

В глубине души Кирк всегда хотел заняться любовью с самим собой. А теперь его трахала эта неосознаваемая ранее сексуальная фантазия, и это было неправильно. Потому что тот Джим смотрел на него насмешливо и словно сверху вниз и очень пристально, будто искал что-то и не находил.

Они начали с поцелуя, и молодой Джим целовался требовательно, будто заявляя свои права, и в то же время словно что-то проверяя. Оценивая.

Ощущение было странным, чужим — Кирк привык целовать сам, а не когда целовали его, и он обхватил Джима за затылок и попытался перехватить инициативу, как привык делать с десятками красивых женщин и с одним мужчиной, чья внешность не имела для него никакого значения. Но Джим резко и сильно укусил его за нижнюю губу, и на этом поцелуи кончились — начался секс. Потому что назвать это любовью было невозможно — хотя речь и шла о любви к самому себе.

Джим не стал тратить время на игры и прелюдии — как только они разделись, прижал Кирка спиной к постели и надавил пальцами на саднившую нижнюю губу.

\- Открой рот и оближи.

Кирк дернулся — он подчинялся в постели только одному человеку и покорно раздвигать ноги перед агрессивным мальчишкой, в котором он не видел ни единой черты себя, не собирался, - и толкнул Джима в грудь. Как в стену ударил. А потом Джим перехватил его руки и прижал к кровати и удержал - Кирк не смог вырваться, как ни пытался. По-настоящему пытался.

Это тоже было чужим — такая сила. И такая агрессия — Джим сжал пальцы, намеренно причиняя боль, и прошипел:

\- Давай, ты же хочешь. Не девушка, изобразить невинность не получится. Хочешь смазку — открывай рот и облизывай. И облизывай хорошо, у тебя должно классно получаться — для чего-то же ты был ему нужен...

И внезапно оборвал сам себя, будто с языка слетело лишнее, но в глазах мелькнуло что-то, похожее на зависть.

Зачем тебе зависть, когда ты трахаешь самого себя? Кому завидовать?

Но Джим был прав — даже так Кирку хотелось попробовать. Секс с самим собой — нарциссизм в квадрате. Или идеальный союз. Поэтому он послушно облизал всунутые ему в рот пальцы. Хорошо облизал — Джим вздрогнул от движений его языка, и в его лице отразилось мужское примитивное «хочу тебя».

О любви в этом случае речь никогда не идет — разве что в качестве окончательной приманки.

Но так, снизу вверх, Кирк смотрел только на одного человека. А сейчас он смотрел на самого себя, и его молодое отражение в разбитом и кое-как собранном обратно зеркале криво усмехнулось и втиснуло в него сразу два пальца.

\- Тесно. Это он в тебе нашел?

Кирк задохнулся, задышал тяжело и не смог спросить «кто он, что за чушь ты несешь?», потому что Джим раздвинул пальцы внутри его тела, и это было болезненно, но вместе с тем возбуждающе. Кирк пытался начать дышать глубоко и ровно, но Джим вытащил пальцы и вставил сразу три — с трудом, - и начал его растягивать. Уверенно и безжалостно, немного кривя губы, словно повторяя вопрос «что он в тебе нашел?». Быстро сохнущая слюна всегда была плохой заменой смазке, но Джим вынул из него пальцы, сплюнул себе на ладонь, растер по своему члену слюну и вставил. Сразу у него не получилось, и он протолкнул только головку, а потом начал вбиваться короткими резкими толчками, и все время смотрел Кирку в лицо, пристально, не отрываясь, как ища что-то и не находя. И трахал его потом так же — резко и агрессивно, словно наказывая за какие-то свои собственные несбывшиеся ожидания. И не отвел взгляда — ни когда Кирк кончил, застонав сквозь зубы, и ни даже тогда, когда кончил сам.

Потом у них было еще несколько минут, чтобы одеться и что-то сказать друг другу, а потом они уходили каждый в свою реальность, которой более не суждено было стать единой. И значение здесь имело только одно.

\- Ты задал мне вопрос. Кого ты имел в виду?

Джим глянул на него остро и почти ненавидяще, но они расставались навсегда, и в этом случае можно сказать все. Нужно сказать все.

\- Спока. Твоего Спока. Он так тебя любит, он меня едва не утопил в этой своей любви к тебе. И я хотел понять, что в тебе такого, что он так любит.

Это было больно. Не столько за себя, сколько за свою молодую, но уже выжженную изнутри версию из переломанной так, что не склеить, реальности.

\- Любят не за что-то. Но если ты этого не понимаешь, у тебя любви не будет.

Джима передернуло, но он тут же взял себя в руки, шагнул к Кирку и начал говорить, четко и резко:

\- Там, где он сейчас, тебя больше нет. В тебе нет ничего, достойного такой любви. Он — это другое, и я заберу его себе. Меня тоже зовут Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, и он пойдет со мной.

\- Но если вселенные похожи, то у тебя есть другой Спок! Что произошло?

\- Ничего. Он не такой. Он пустой. Слабый. Мне он не нужен.

\- Он любит тебя?

\- Не знаю. Это неважно.

«А ты уверен, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, что вулканец, когда-то любивший солнце, пойдет за тобой только потому, что его солнца больше нет?»

Есть только один способ узнать.


End file.
